


midnight thoughts • bokuaka

by h4wr44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4wr44/pseuds/h4wr44
Summary: maybe, just maybe
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	midnight thoughts • bokuaka

everyone has thoughts. some thoughts are pushed aside while others are listened to. some are called stupid and some are world changing. neither of these applied to akaashis thoughts.

all of akaashis thoughts consisted of holding hands, kissing, and that one person. some could say he was in love, and others could say he was the spawn of the devil. well, the person akaashi thought of was a man, but that never stopped him from thinking about him. mainly at night. night was the time akaashi thought about him most. his mind would go everywhere. from planning his entire life out with him to having a fling, he thought of anything and everything with him. although the two of them were only friends with no real way of knowing whether or not he likes him back, akaashi still tried his best to keep his hopes up.

"maybe, just maybe he likes me back." maybe it was a wish, maybe it was true. it was always a "maybe" no matter what. 

bokuto koutaro was the man that occupied akaashi's mind. his spiky light gray and black hair always made him stand out and so did his personality. although the two of them were already friends, akaashi always found himself wanting something more. it was more like a need at this point. one hug from the spiker and akaashi's brain would instantly go to "maybe he does like me." it always left akaashi wondering. 

what did bokuto think of akaashi?

did he think of him of just another friend?

was akaashi special to bokuto? 

well, bokuto was much more touchy with him, but somehow akaashi never caught on to how often bokuto uses his name, or how he seems to get flustered when akaashi asks him if he'd like to get a coffee after practice. 

maybe it was normal for two people to be oblivious when the other person obviously likes them?

<•><•><•><•><•>

i might not update often but i'll try my best :)


End file.
